I bet the Phantomhive boy never saw it coming
by Who wants a bowl full of YUKI
Summary: Alois Trancy has liked maybe even loved Ciel for quite sometime now. With the help of his cousin Yuki, they hatch a plan to make Ciel fall for him! The Trancy boy decided to throw a ball to get Ciel alone. Contains Yaoi It's not a lemon , cursing, and 2 OC's!
1. Chapter 1: The Invite

**Omfg, ya know what I've been obbsessed with lately?**

**Yushi: Yaoi _**

**... Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about! I've actually been obbsessed with KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER! :D **

**Yushi: Ohhhh Sebastian~ * O * I wish he was my butler~**

**We all want a Sebas-chan of our own TT_TT But this story will probably ease my pain of being Sebas-chan-less **

**Oh~ I almost forgot to say, I'm still thinking about it, but this most likely will be Alois x Ciel. I'm not 100% sure yet, I'm at like... 94% sure of it.**

**So anywhoodle~ Enjoy the show.. Story... Fanfic-thingy!**

A light blue haired girl skipped down the halls of the Phantomive maner, happily humming as she carried a letter in her hand. She turned, then opened a large door. Smiling, she greeted " Hey Ciel-kun! " Then turned her head towards his ( sexy ) butler " Hello Sebastian! "

" Yushi, I'm busy right now, can we leave your antics for later? " Ciel asked ,writing down something.

" But we got a letter! Alois is planning this party and he wants all of us to come! Especially you, Ciel~ " Yushi smiled, putting the letter on his desk.

" My lord already has plans for the evening " Sebastian stated. " There's no time for partys when there's so much work to be done "

" Exactly... Why were you oepning my mail in the first place? " Ciel asked angrily, making Yushi look down.

" I-it just looked interesting is all~ " Yushi asnwered, playing with her thumbs. " But one party won't hurt! It'll losen you up, since your always so up-tight " Yushi explained, pouting slighty.

" Why would I want to go to a party hosted by a sex crazed lunitic in booty shorts? " Ciel questioned annoyed. " And I bet Sebastian wouldn't want to be around his annoying butler, either "

" My lord is right. It could easily be a trap, not that they would succeed in capturing us anyway " Sebastian said matter-of-fact.

" Come on! You gotta let your guard down sometimes! Maybe they just want to have some fun like in the clubs! Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee~~~ " Yushi pleaded.

Ciel sighed, then stayed quiet for a minute, thiking it over. " I...I guess we could go " Ciel gave in.

" YAY! I'll call and tell them were coming, then go tell Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka! " and with that, Yushi rushed out the door.

Ciel rolled his eyes. " Sebastian, that Trancy fool is obviously up to something. Be on guard for anything fishy " The bluenette ordered.

Sebastian bowed, " Yes, my lord "

" Your highness, then Phantomives are officially coming to your ball " Claude stated.

" Oh that's lovely! I can't wait to see Ciel! I wonder what he's wearing~ " Alois beamed happily, jumping for joy.

" Does it matter? Ciel always looks so cute in everything he wears " Yuki smiled, cross legged on the desk.

" So true! " Alois agreed. Then turning to his butler, " Claude, go get the ball room set! I want Ciel to be impressed and speechless! "

Claude bowed, " Yes, your highness~ " Then he walked out the room.

" I should go pick out what I want to wear tonight " Yuki huffed, about to go walk towards the door.

" Let the bitch do it, she's always being so lazy anyway " Alois spat, not even wanting to say _her _name.

" Ah~ Your right! HANNAH! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! " Yuki yelled. In a matter of seconds, the purple haired maid rushed in.

" Go pick something out for me to wear tonight "

" Yes, Mistress "

" And make sure it's not slutty. Pfft, I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't~ Since you have such a horrible fashion sense "

" Yes, Mistress "

" Now get out of my sight " and with that, Hannah rushed off again.

Alois smirked, holding up his hand. Yuki high fived it as the two laughed.

" So hard to find good help these days~ " Alois muttered.

**And that is the first chapter! I know what some of you migyht be thinking " Wow, how could they be so mean to Hannah? " Well if you've finished season 2 of Black Butler, then you would understand why, or even if you've watched the OVA ( I forgot what the OVA is called, but it is about the cast of Black Butler ( Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, Claude and others~ ) shot the seasons and such ) then you would also see another reason why I made them be like that to Hannah**

**Ok other than that, there will be more chapters up soon!( If I have time ) **

**!Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT TYPE OF PARTY IS THIS!

**Ah ha! I will continue! :D**

**At first I was like " Eh, I'll wait a bit " but some people really want me to update this because they love this story!**

**Thanks to everyone who commented and liked this story! I really do appreciate it, you guys make me want to write more, and write I shall!**

**Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

" Oh Ciel, why do you seem so... Upset? " Yushi asked, worried about her cousin.

Ciel, Yushi, Bard, Mey-rin, Finny, and Tanaka were all sitting in a cariage on there way to Alois's big party.

" I'm upset because I have to go to a party thrown by a lunatic~ " Ciel spat, glaring at the blue haired girl.

" Because you don't want to go anywhere fun " Yuki shot back instantly.

" Because everywhere " Fun " that you want to go to, someone ends up getting hurt " Ciel said angrily.

" Tch~ " Yushi huffed, not wanting to continue the argument they were having.

The two youngsters sat in the carraige for a few more minutes, staring out the window, until the moving scene outside stopped.

" Young master, Young mistress, were at the destination " Sebastian said, getting off the front of the carriage and opening the door for the two.

Claude, Alois, and Yuki were standing at the entrance of the Trancy manor, awaiting there guests.

Instantly, Yuki and Yushi flew towards each other ( they didn't actually fly towards each other xD ) going into an extreme bear hug.

" Aw I missed you! " Yuki squealed.

" I missed you to! I would have came over but Ciel didn't want me to be corrupted by Alois " Yushi explained sadly, making Yuki roll her eyes.

" Yeah right, Ciel knows he likes Alois~ " Yuki stated, making Yushi nod her head, agreeing.

" Totally "

While the two girls were talking, Alois ran up to Ciel.

" Oh Ciel! I've missed you! " Alois said, hugging Ciel happily. Ciel blushed lightly at the blondes touch.

" D-don't touch me you fool! " Ciel yelled, making Alois smirk in his head, but let go with a sad face.

" Aw, Ciel-kun, no need to be so mean " Alois pouted. Ciel rolled his eyes.

" Come on, enough standing around, let's go inside and enjoy the party! " Yuki and Yushi smiled, tugging Alois and Ciel inside the house.

" Stop pulling me, I can walk on my own " Ciel hissed, jerking his arm away from Yushi. " Come along, Sebastian "

Sebastian and Claude followed behind the four fourteen year olds as they walked into the Trancy manor.

Claude opened the large doors, showing a amazing scene, well, Ciel and Sebastian didn't think so.

" Welcome to the Trancy Night Club! " Alois ad Yuki yelled happily.

There were stobe lights, making it kinda hard to see with all the colors flashing all over the place, and the room had a strong scent of alcohol. There were people dancing close to each other, on a colorful dance floor.

Ciel covered his nose. " W-what the hell? I thought this was a ball! " Ciel yelled angrily, turning to Yushi.

" Oh... Did I say that? " Yushi said sheepishly, turning away from her cousins glare. " _Geez, if looks could kill_ " Yushi thought

" Come on Ciel it'll be great, trust me! " Alois smiled innocently.

" _Oh god, Alois can be so cute, but I know he's up to something, it's obvious with this club theme _" Ciel thought, then sighed.

" I'll take that as a yes! " Alois said, taking Ciel's arm and running off into the crowd of people.

**~With Ciel and Alois~**

Alois practically pushed Ciel onto a bar stool, then taking a seat next to him.

A drink instantly was set in front of Ciel. It looked very bubbly and was in a martini glass.

" What is this? " Ciel asked suspiciously, examining the glass before even putting it near his mouth. " Is it some sort of soda? "

" You could say that " Alois giggled. " Now drink up drink up! "

Ciel, still not beileving it at all, continued to look at it. " It... It smells like alco- " Before Ciel could finish his sentence, Alois tipped the bluenette's head back and dumped the drink down his throat, giving Ciel no choice but to swollow.

Ciel pushed Alois off and whiped off his mouth. " Bloody hell! What's wrong with you you phyco! "

" Was it good? " Alois asked, ignoring Ciel's comment.

The Phantomhive boy paused. Alois was right. The after taste was like an explosion of sweets in his mouth!

" That taste amazing! " Ciel said happily.

" See I told you! " Alois smiled, telling the bar tender ( Thompson, One of the triplets ) to get Ciel more drinks.

Alois smiled evily to himself, thinking " _This is gonna be a fabulous night _"

* * *

**Alright, I'm gonna stop the chapter there~ Cause I didn't want to keep you guys waiting longer! So here it is, Chapter 2! :D**

**The next chap will most likely be about Ciel being drunk and all~ And Alois's plan taking affect! Sorry if there are mistakes though! I kinda tried changing it so it was better, but I got confused and was just like " Eh, bump it " so sorry if it upsets you or anything! D:**

**Boo-Bye! ****ﾋﾟ****ω****ﾟｺ**


	3. Chapter 3: Hangover Suck

**Omfg, I'm so sorry! **

**I would have updated sooner but I was, um... Busy.**

**Yushi: No you weren't~ You were watching anime and listening to Hashiyan and Len =_=**

**... Ok, maybe I was just lazy... But have you heard Len Kagamine sing? **

**Yushi: He's such a angel~ **(≧▽≦)

**Gosh, I love him** **(**・∀・**) ****And then Hashiyan's sexy voice, singing Secret DVD~? So amazing * faint * **

**Go check out those 2 amazing singers right now! Well, if your ok with people singing in Japanese~**

**Anyway, please enjoy~**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was drunk.

Yes. The strict, young Phantomhive boy was drunk. He was so drunk that even the drunkest of people wouldn't be able to handle him right now.

" Wow, I didn't know Ciel could dance like that~ " Alois said, watching Ciel go all out on the dance floor as everyone cheered him on. " Phase 2 is complete "

" Who knew that Ciel would drink! " Yuki exclaimed. " He seems nice and loose now~ I think it's time for phase 3, wouldn't you think so? "

" I agree " Alois smirked. The blonde made his way over to the bue haired boy and took Ciel's waist, pulling them close together.

Ciel, still drunk out of his mind, couldn't really see well right now. His vision was blurry, so his mind couldn't really register the person in front of him, but he didn't care! Ciel was having to much fun to care.

The two earls started to dance with each other, moving to the beat of the song, grinding on each other, ya know, like in the clubs.

The two danced for about five minutes before Alois stopped, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist again.

Ciel tilted his head to the side in a confused manner, although he had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

The bluenette wrapped his arms around Alois neck and said " What's wrong? Not having fun? " Although his words were a bit slurred, Alois understood his questions, but ignored them.

" We should go to my room~ " Alois whispered into Ciel's ear, sending shivers down the younger earls spine.

Ciel nodded rapidly, like a young girl getting asked if she wanted the puppy she always dreamed of. Alois's smirk widened.

The blonde took Ciel's hand, and dragged him upstairs ( Ya know, cause when your drunk you stumble xD ). Alois opened the door to his room and waltzed in.

Ciel, knowing he couldn't stand anymore or else he would collapse, stumbled to Alois's bed, plopping down, then motioned for Alois to come sit with him. Alois accepted.

He sat down next to Ciel. Instantly, the blue haired boy wrapped his arms around Alois's neck, pulling there faces closer towards each other.

Ciel giggled before speaking " Alois, I have to te-* hiccup * tell you something important "

Alois raised his eyebrow, as if not knowing how this was gonna go.

Ciel leaned next to Alois's ear and whispered " I really like you~ ", then quickly captured Alois's lips in a kiss.

Of course, Alois kissed back, putting his arms around his waist, pulling there bodies closer together.

Alois licked Ciel's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ciel accepted, opening his mouth for Alois's tounge to roam.

Ciel moaned into the kiss, slowly falling back onto the bed, still lip-locked.

Alois's hand creeped under Ciel's shirt, and started to pinch and fondle his nipples, making Ciel moan louder, then his hand cascaded down Ciel's soft and sleek stomach and to the top of his pants, his hand sliding in between Ciel's skin and the fabric around the bluenettes waist.

**( You understand were this is going~ So I'll leave the rest to your imagination ) **

*** In the morning~ :D ***

Ciel woke up with a monster head ache. Quickly, he held his head in pain and groaned.

Then, the earl noticed his surroundings. A room that he had been in many times.

_Alois Trancy's room._

Ciel snarled in disgust. He would never know where he was unless the young Trancy boy hadn't always been trying to get Ciel to do _things _with him. It made the bluenette sick.

Then, Ciel noticed the sleeping blonde figure next to him.

" BLOODY HELL! " Ciel yelled, then helled his head in pain again. _Note to self, don't yell for a while._

The figure stirred, then turned over, sleepily opening his eyes, then smiled, sitting up.

" Good morning ,Ciel-kun " Alois, went to give Ciel a good morning kiss, but the Phantomhive boy backed up, falling off the bed with a thud.

" Ow, shit... " Ciel rubbed his hurt bum. Alois looked over the bed at Ciel.

" Aw, Ciel-kun, your so clumsy~ Although it is very cute " Alois smiled happily.

Ciel scowled at the blonde, about to curse him out when he felt... Odd, like there was a draft. He looked down to find himself naked.

" W-wha... " Ciel was gonna yell, but remembered about his hang over, and decided not to.

" What's wrong, Ciel-kun? Do you have a hang over? " Alois asked, tilting his head to the side, laying on his stomach while kicking his feet in a childish manner.

" What the hell do you think?! " Ciel spat back, making Alois pout. " But... Why am I naked?! ...Did we... "

Alois giggled, " Maybe " and winked.

Ciel didn't know what he was feeling. He did like Alois, maybe even love, but to think that they actually did _it_ made his heart skip a beat. He wanted to smile like a fool and squeal like... Like Elizibeth, but he couldn't, that would ruin his reputation. But on the other hand, he was extremly pissed off. How could he just drug him last night and get him to have sex with him?!

Ciel tried to hide his blush, praying it wouldn't show so much.

" Now Ciel, I know what your thinking. You probably don't remember last night, well, I wouldn't understand if you could remember alot, from how much you drank last night~ But obviously you couldn't take that much so you were very... Intoxicated. On the dance floor like a real badass! But then we ended up in my room, and had some really good sex! " Alois rolled onto his back, looking at Ciel upside down, then started to kick his legs.

Ciel looked at Alois in shock and surprise. So Alois didnt' drug him. It was at his own will!

Ciel didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think. It was all so confusing, and the annoying pounding in his head wasn't making it any easier.

Then a thought came to his mind.

" Where's Sebastian?! " He asked. Alois's smile widend.

" Oh, Him and Claude have been very " busy " " The blonde laughed at his words, only making Ciel more confused. " But the'll be back in a while, most likely "

Alois got off his bed and walked towards his closet. Ciel couldn't help but stare at the blondes plump bum as it moved from side to side.

" Like what you see? " Alois asked, smirking as he turned towards Ciel.

Ciel looked away, blushing furiously, then got up to put on his clothes that was furiously thrown onto the floor last night.

The bluenette quickly got dressed, thinking his face would explode from being in the room with a naked Alois.

Ciel walked out of the room and down the flight of stairs towards the kitchen to see if he could at least get something to eat.

On his way down the stairs, Ciel started to hear music. Thinking that he was going crazy, tried to ignore it, but it kept getting louder and louder as he got closer to the main floor.

All the music made his head hurt, so it annoyed Ciel alot.

Then, he continued to walk, until he went passed the living room, seeing the cause of the noise. There was Mey-rin, Finny, Yushi, and Yuki dancing to some song. ( Love and Joy )

When Yushi saw Ciel, she quickly turned off the music, then greeted " Oh, Hey Ciel! "

" Yo! "

" Good morning, Young master "

They all greeted.

Ciel stared at them all as if saying " I'm going to kill you if you make anymore noise " then walked off, seeing that the four got the message.

Ciel went into the kitchen, being followed by Yushi and Yuki.

" Don't worry Ciel, I'll make you some coffee " Yushi offered, Ciel nodded amd took a seat next to Yuki.

" Sooo~ " Yuki said happily.

"Sooo what? " Ciel questioned suspiciously, eyeing Yuki.

" Sooo, how was your sex session with Alois? " The two girls asked. Ciel could tell they were smiling.

" H-how do you know about that?! " Ciel asked angrily. The girls laughed.

" Well, ya know~ " Yuki smirked " It's kinda hard not to hear when your screaming and yelling Alois's name. You were all OH ALOIS! FASTER, FASTER! I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE! I'M GONNA C- "

" Alright, be quiet! " Ciel ordered, blushing furiously and putting his head down in embarassment . _This is horrible..._

* * *

**YAY! I'M DONE! FINALLY!**

**I can't beileve this took me like, a week! Writers block sucks mega yoga balls TT_TT**

**Anyway, I'm gonna write the next chapter soon,I'll try my best to hopefully get it up by next week.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if I messed up anywhere, but I try my best so please bare with me! **

**Please, favorite if you haven't or write a comment cause I like to hear from you guys :'3**


	4. Chapter 4: That's what Family Is For

**Guess who's back with another chapter?!**

**Yushi: I wish some of these other authors would be back with another chapter _**

**Your always bitching about that~ ANYWAY! I'm sorry that I lied in the last chap, saying that it would be up next week ^^' Well deal with it, authors lie, we don't have all the time in the world! I also have to finish writing the next chap for my vampire story, then the new story that I'm writning. Yeah, it's stupid to juggle 3 stories at once, but who gives a damn?**

**But good news, I got a Hatsune Miku t-shirt, and a Alois and Claude cursor! :D xD**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

"Come on Ciel, it's not that bad " Yushi said, pouring him a mug of coffee, handing it to the earl and taking a seat next to him.

" What do you mean " Not that bad "?! " Ciel frowned, " I had sex!... With Alois! "

" Just think, your making all the yaoi fangirls out there happy! Including us " Yuki smiled, trying not to make Ciel's love fest not sound so bad.

" Shut up, Yuki " Ciel hissed at the older girl.

Ciel hid his face with his arms as questions flew threw his mind about the night before. Questions about Alois, the party, Sebastian- Wait... Why isn't Sebastian here?!

" Stupid Butler " Ciel mummbled. As if on que, the doors of the kitchen opened and closed.

" I'm so sorry young master, I got caught up in a lot of work last night " Sebastians voice rang through the kitchen.

Ciel lifted his head, a scowl on his face. If looks could kill...

" I know what you were doing Sebastian " Ciel said, glaring daggers at his butler. The bluenette pushed got up from his seat. " But no ,matter. Let's just go home "

" Boo~ " Yushi frowned, hugged Yuki, and walked next to Ciel.

" Bye guys! " Yuki waved with a smile.

Sebastian and Ciel rounded up Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka, then left the Trancy Manner.

**~ At The Phantomhive Manor ~**

" Would you like anything, young master? " Sebastian asked, standing at the door way.

" No " Ciel answered quickly. " Well... Maybe some cake, but that's it "

" Yes, my lord " Sebastian walked out closing the door.

Ciel rolled back over in his covers, hiding under the bed sheets.

_" Why do I feell... Happy about this? " _Ciel thought, _" Being penitrated by Alois. I'm suppose to hate him, not care for his existance. But it's as if... I wanted this to happen. Do I have feelings for him?... Of course I don't, why would I like him? With his nice, silky blonde hair, dashing blue eyes, and his body is just so sexy- What the hell is wrong with me?! That stupid blonde is putting stupid thoughts in my head "_

Suddenly, a knock came at the door, then the sound of the car door opening.

" Young master, I brought you the cake you requested " Sebastian said, putting the cake on Ciel's dresser. " Is that all? "

" Yes, that's it " Ciel said, although his words sounded muffled through the covers. Sebastian left Ciel's room.

Soon, another knock came.

" Sebastian, I told you that's it, leave me alone! " Ciel yelled.

" It's not Sebastian " a young feminane voice said. Ciel instantly knowing who's the voice belonged to.

" Come in, Yushi "

The young girl walked in, closing the door behind her, and taking a seat on her cousins bed.

" What's wrong, Ciel-kun? " Yushi asked.

" Nothing, I never said anything was wrong " Ciel said back quickly.

" Hmm... " Yushi paused, " It's about Alois, huh? "

Ciel didn't asnwer, making Yushi know she was right. She pulled the covers off of Ciel, making him hiss at the girl, then try to take the covers back, but failing.

" Let's talk about your problem " Yushi demanded, staring at the bluenette, who shook his head in response. " If you don't talk about it, it'll never get better " Yushi said, then laid down next to her cousin on the king sized bed.

Ciel didn't answer.

" Alright, don't talk, just listen " Yushi commanded, and imitated her cousin who was staring at the ceiling, " Being confused about love isn't something that I'd ever think you would be involved with, but that doesn't matter. Being with Alois isn't really a bad thing, let alone something everyone would hate you for. There are lots of people who are ok or like gay people. And don't say that your not gay and maybe like Lizzy, cause I already know that's a utter lie~. So, if you really do like Alois enough, then everything else shouldn't affect how you feel "

Ciel paused, for a long time, then said " How do you know so much about love at such an age? ". Yushi giggled and responded, " It's a girl thing "

Ciel sighed. " Alright, so maybe your kinda right ".

Yushi nodded with a smile. " Then you should talk to Alois, get things checked out ". Then Ciel nodded as Yushi continued, " Plus, I'm sure Sebastian would like to see Claude again~ After the night they had, they were all- "

" Alright, alright! No need to hear all that! God damn " Ciel rolled his eyes as Yushi laughed.

The earl turned towards Yushi, " Um... Thanks for... That ". Yushi got up off the bed and started to walk towards the door, " It was nothing, just a part of what family is for ".

Yushi opened the door, only to find the three servants **( A/N: There like Ciel's servants, right? xD ) **fall to her feet.

" Were you doing what I think you were doing? " Yushi asked, a dark aura around her as she glared daggers at the three.

" N-no, of course not, m-my lady! " Finny smiled nervously, trying not to stutter, but failing.

" We were just cleaning, yes we were! " May-rin continued, trying not to upset the young girl.

" We were gonna get right back to our jobs after the cleaning! " Bard said, waving his hands as in telling her not to worry.

" Herm... " Yushi tapped her foot, " I guess it's ok for you to be there ". The three sighed happily, until Yushi continued " if it's ok for my to cut off all your nipples while your sleeping! "

The three ran away terrified and wanting there nipples coneccted to there bodies, screaming things like " NO MISS, PLEASE! " and " WE'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! "

Yushi turned toward her cousin, who looked quite upset, and said " Don't worry, I'll make sure they keep it a secret " and put her finger to her lips like Sebastian as she closed the door, then laughed, " I always wanted to do that~ "

**WHOOOOOOAAAAA! I'M DOOOONE!... With this chap =_=' **

**I'll write the next chap when I'm ready xD **

**Ya know, I usually pull a all-nighter writing one chapter. I don't know why it takes me all night though~ Since it always seems to come out small TT_TT But OH WELL! You gotta deal with it! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you favorite and comment, it makes meh wittle kokoro happy :'3**


End file.
